To Love a RZR
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: A cutsey one-shot. Massington/Cassie/Cam, Rated T becuase things are just better that way. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, sadly

Disclaimer: I do not own "L.O.V.E." by Nat King Cole

Disclaimer: I do not own Nat King Cole ;)

**Massicre: Hey QT**

**Fisher2: wassup?**

**Massicre: nm, thinkin bout u ; ) **

**Fisher2: cnt get u offa my mind**

**Massicre: u no, u ddnt hve 2 send those cookies to my house i just as easily would hve eaten them from your mouth**

**Fisher2: then cum an get sum**

**Massicre: i will ; )) **

**Fisher2: i need 2 c u**

**Massicre: i nooooo...its been soooo long, im overheated **

**Fisher2: well let me cool u down w/ an iced cffee...thn heat u ryyte bak up ;;) **

**Massicre: 2moro?**

**Fisher2: im countin the mins **

**Massicre: u no, im not wearing a bra ; ) **

**Fisher2: : O xP **

**Massicre: cummon, dnt be shy **

**Fisher2: shy? me? nvr **

**Massicre: then cum **

**Fisher2: im imaginin u ryte now**

**Massicre: lyk wha u c?**

**Fisher2: luv it**

**Massicre: cummon **

**Fisher2: u no i will**

**Massicre: no i mean it, ppl think im dyin or sum sht**

**Massie and Cam were sitting in their respective stalls in the bathrooms on their prom night.**

**Fisher2: is the coast clear?**

**Massicre: htf should i no??**

**Fisher2: well w/e, massie, would u care to dance?**

**Massicre: id luv 2 : )**

**In telepathic unison they flipped their phones closed.**

**They slinked out of the bathroom and pretended to 'just happen' to find each other on the dance floor.**

**"Hey" Cam smoothed his already perfect black curls. **

**"Hey" Massie secured the diamond brooch of her curly updo.**

**They hug-danced to the sweet sounds of "Until the End of Time". **

**They made a point to not put their heads on each others shoulders.**

**They were wordless.**

**They just footed in circles.**

**"CAMMY!!" a peppy brunette Claire popped up behind him.**

**"Hey" he smiled smoothly.**

**"Is your tummy feeling better?" she smiled.**

**"Yeah," he smiled "thanks".**

**Massie was glad Claire found Cam before...**

**"Hey babe" Derrington suddenly wrapped his arm around Massie's tiny waist.**

**"Heey" she smiled.**

**"Where've ya been? I've been looking everywhere for you." **

**"I've been looking for YOU" she grinned, her amber eyes sparkling. **

**"You didn't LOOK too concerned" he was 1/4 stern.**

**"I was looking all over for Claire, and I hopped on Massie in my loneliness for a dance with a brunette beauty" Cam sounded so poetic when he lied.**

**Derrington wagged his warning finger jokingly and the couples parted.**

**A few dances later, a huge white and black cake was rolled out.**

**Fisher2: mmm cake **

**Massicre: sht up fisher ; )**

**Fisher2: i wanna throw u in ths cake**

**Massicre: i wanna lick it offa u**

**"Honey want some cake?" Derrington was oblivious to her typing.**

**"Please" she twinkled sweetly.**

**Cam stood on line for his and Claire's cake, three spots ahead of Derrington. **

**Fisher2: we should sooo call a cake fight**

**Massicre: dnt be dum!! ; )) **

**Fisher2: y? da more cake on u, da bttr**

**Massicre: ud look cute in a cake moustache : )**

**Fisher2: ud look hot ina cake bikini**

**Massicre: cake thong!!**

**Fisher2: eewww ass cake!!**

**Massicre: MASSIE cake **

**Fisher2: buy me a slice ; )**

**Everybody ate their cake, and many went up for fourths before the music resumed.**

**Suddenly the overweight DJ called retro, and a famous Nat King Cole tune jazzed up the room.**

**Massie and Cam were pulled up for a little close dancing.**

_**L is for the way you look at me,**_

**Massie and Cam locked eyes.**

_**O is for the only one I see,**_

**Massie teasingly rotated so Derrington's back was facing Cam.**

_**V is very, very extraordinary, **_

**Massie rotated back, but Cam teased back.**

_**E is even more then anyone that you adore,**_

**They locked eyes again.**

**Right before the lights came on a while later the couples started scattering to go home.**

**Fisher2: had fun?**

**Massicre: yes, derry is a gr8 d8 ; ) **

**Fisher2: yea i gotta feel on clehbeh**

**Massicre: how wnderful u ho ; )**

**Fisher2: until 2moro**

**Massicre: already countin the mins **


End file.
